


All the time in the world and yet none.

by centipedemanifest



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Immortality, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipedemanifest/pseuds/centipedemanifest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline will never fade, unlike PB's hair that grows white even without Marcy draining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the time in the world and yet none.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the angst, just so you know.

Marceline drifted in like just another gust through the bedroom window, blending with the breeze and leaving no presence other than the flutter of the curtains. For a second, she rocked above PB’s sleeping figure, feeling hot shame at being there. The Princess didn’t deserve her, didn’t deserve this silly crush of Marceline’s on a girl a millennia younger than her. 

 

Marceline smiled painfully. “You moron,” she thought to herself.  “Red was my favorite color to eat, but ever since meeting you, I’ve had _wet_ _dreams_ about pink.” 

She picked up a loose bubblegum strand, feeling it stretch and dropping it before she felt PB stir beneath the covers.

“Peppermint Butler, is that you?” the princess mumbled, turning over while still half asleep. “Come back in an hour. I have allotted myself two hours of rest tonight and that time is not yet up.” And with that she fell asleep, unaware of the true presence in the room.

 

Marceline had slipped into the shadows, hiding beneath the outskirts of the bedroom’s edge as she waited for PB’s breath to steady once more, and as it did she sighed.

“Two hours only? I don't need sleep, but I know you do. Why do you overwork yourself like this, babe?”

Marceline bitterly rested her arms on the bedside. “At this rate, you’ll be as batty as Simon in a 100 years.” 

 

“At this rate, after all who I love go crazy and die, I’ll go batty.”

The wind howled through the open windowsill.

“I hate being a vampire, PB. It’s so cold, knowing when all enters void only I will be left. It’s so hard to not give in, but instead you pull me in to you.”

 

“I apologize for breaking your heart ahead of time.”

 

The wind kept howling, whispering that Marceline must fly.

It was time to leave.

 

Marceline drew close to the sleeping girl, finally wrapped her arms around the cocoon of blankets and pressed herself along the other’s body.

“What, what's this?...Marcy, what are you doing here?” PB whispered, still caught in sleep’s web and fighting it with a sad smile as she pried her eyes open.

 

“I love you, doofus. You have a good heart. I’m about to lose mine. Love people for me, will you?” the vampire said, pressing her lips to PB’s forehead.

PB heard nothing past the cobwebs clouding her brain, as she just settled into her mattress and breathed out, “That’s nice, Marcy,” before falling fast asleep once more. Later, she would awake in a panic, separating the reality of last night from her dreams only to find Marceline long gone. 

 

Marceline’s body was already thousands of miles away, levitating through the wreckage of the last great nuclear disaster, floating amongst tattered glass buildings and steel bar skeletons of dead people’s homes. Her body was eternal, resistant to the abrasive dust that rubbed her skin and filled her lungs. It was immune to the radiation that settled in her bones and attempted to mutate the cells that were a permanent fixture of the universe. 

Her mind, however, was somewhere else entirely.

 

Far away, floating in starlight and dreams that minds do not ever return from.


End file.
